


Rush E

by rathernotmyname



Series: Fictober! 2020 [16]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: "Rush E" Is Its Own Warning, Fictober! Day 16, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Self-Indulgent, seriously, that's it that's the fic, want context? watch rush E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: Mr. Robot introduces Darlene to the monstrosity called "Rush E".(I have no excuse and would like to formally apologize for this.)
Relationships: Darlene Alderson & Mr. Robot
Series: Fictober! 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200
Kudos: 5





	Rush E

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

The first thing Darlene hears when she enters Elliot’s apartment is cackling coming from somewhere in the back.

She contemplates turning on her heel and walking back out, because Heaven knows what Leon and Elliot are doing this time. Last week she caught them trying to deep-freeze soap bubbles, high as kites and twice as giggly. 

After hearing no second, deeper laugh for a minute or so, she gathers her courage and steps fully inside. 

Elliot is sitting on his bed, listening to something on his phone and laughs his ass off. 

He wears a plaid shirt. Aha.

“Hiya there, Mr. Robot,” Darlene says, and he looks up from his phone, remains of his wide grin still on his face. 

“I have found the funniest shit ever known to man,” Mr. Robot exclaims proudly, lifting his phone into the air as if it’s a crucifix. Darlene can make out a picture that looks like a Black MIDI composition, but she can’t make out what’s supposed to be so funny about it. 

“You don’t say. I, for that matter, have brought your favorite food, served lavishly in a paper bag.” She lifts said paper back and gives it a shake. “They didn’t have any buffalo sauce left, though.”

“McDonald’s, huh,” Mr. Robot grumbles, having smelled the scent of frying fat and warm, sodden cardboard. 

“100 points to you. Don’t tell me you’ve been trying to get y’all to eat salad. You’re the only reason you all still smoke.”

Mr. Robot huffs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t start, sweetheart. I hear enough of that in my head.”

“Must be fucking annoying,” Darlene says, thinking of Dom, who also tries to make her stop smoking by calling her every two hours. One could assume she had nothing else to do, but Darlene doesn’t assume that. She knows.

“Anyway,” Mr. Robot continues as he stacks their greasy dinner on the kitchen table, fingers shaking with suppressed greed, “give this a watch. You look like you need it.”

Darlene heaves a long-suffering sigh, but she takes the offered phone and puts the headphones in. 

It’s indeed a Black MIDI, but hot damn. 

She’s in the middle of pondering how many hands a human would need to play that monster of a song, when suddenly the screen is overtaken by a distorted face that she vaguely recognizes as a meme. 

The loud “EEE” that booms out of the headphones breaks her. 

From then on, the rest of it is just ridiculous, but between the wild flickering of the screen and the absolutely impossible speed of the song she’s laughing, laughing, laughing until the tears flow, Mr. Robot giggling over her shoulder, not even listening but just looking at what could be considered “keysmashing” on a piano (Darlene would rather call it “piano abuse”, but luckily, no real piano was involved).

“Lloyd would have a fucking field day with this,” Mr. Robot cackles. 

Darlene just gasps for breath and doesn’t answer because she doesn’t know who Lloyd is.

The digital piano gives its last dying breaths and a concluding “EEE” closes the song, and Darlene is officially out of breath.

“Why do you do this to me?” she whines, wiping the tears away and chasing her complaint with a bite of cheeseburger, a little worried that she will choke on it if she laughs again, but too hungry to really care.

“I told you already,” Mr. Robot replies gleefully, chewing a handful of fries. Fries are a trigger for Mastermind, and the way Mr. Robot gobbles them down makes her realize that he knows that. He counting on it, in fact. 

It’s a creative way to share serotonin, that’s for sure. 

Mr. Robot swallows, then gives her a smile that’s very unusual for him; Darlene always feels honored when she is its target.

“You looked like you needed it.”

The sentiment in mutual in more than one way, but Darlene doesn’t reply, instead nodding and smiling back, feeling utterly at peace for a blessed little moment.

And then her phone rings (it’s Dom) and in the middle of her greeting Darlene’s asshole of a brain replays the ending notes of the fucking song and she bursts out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure and utter crack and only born because I watched Rush E for the first time and lost my shit. Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qskm9MTz2V4   
> Thank you for bearing this XD


End file.
